


For You

by seafoamist



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Corny, Cute, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seafoamist/pseuds/seafoamist
Summary: It's Kuroko's birthday, they have a party, and Kagami spoils him rotten.





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! ^^ Had this in my drafts for soooo long and i know it's not Kuroko's bday buuut I finished it and just had to share it! Hope this makes you smile :) enjoy!

It was finally here: Kuroko’s birthday. The one day of the year where Kagami could spoil Kuroko to his heart’s content (he spoiled Kuroko regardless every other day of the year, but this was the one day where Kuroko could not tell him to stop it). Currently, he was hosting Kuroko’s birthday party in their shared apartment with their friends. They were gathered around in a circle on the living room floor, ready for presents. 

“Kurokocchi!” Kise pushes forward in front, thrusting his present towards Kuroko, “open my present first! It’s the best, I made sure of it!”

“Thank you, Kise-kun. It’s nice of you to think of me,” Kuroko smiles, taking the present with a small nod and unwrapping it. 

“Of course! Kurokocchi is my long-time friend, I could never forget something like this!” Kise simpers, snuggling against Kuroko’s side like a needy puppy. 

“Oh, it’s a new phone,” Kuroko comments, blinking down at the phone in it’s shiny, brand new box. 

“This is the latest model, Kurokocchi! You can stream anything on it, even live basketball games!” Kuroko’s eyes shimmer at the mention of that, and everyone can’t help but smile a little at Kuroko’s passion for the sport. 

“Oi, Kise. You trying to show the rest of us up? Quit making everything into a competition,” Aomine grumbles, rubbing up the back of his neck as he leans back against the couch.

“You’re not one to talk, Dai-chan!” Momoi scolds him, shoving at his arm lightly, “look at the size of your gift! You just  _ had  _ to get the biggest one!” 

They all looked at Aomine’s present, a large rectangular box wrapped up in sparkly blue wrapping paper. 

“Tetsu deserves the best,” Aomine grumbles, patting Kuroko’s head once and making him smile, “bigger is better, right? Besides, your gift is in there too. So it’s like a two-in-one deal.”

Kuroko sends him a half-smile, nodding and pulling Aomine’s gift closer, “Thank you, Aomine-kun.”

Aomine had gotten him all new sports gear, including shoes, sports tights, and some soft hoodies. Momoi had knitted him a beanie this time, coloured in a pale yellow that Kuroko loved. 

“Your gift was suitable, but let me tell you that a present’s size makes no difference, Aomine. It’s the thought and effort one puts into acquiring a gift for someone that truly counts,” Midorima says, pushing his glasses up his nose haughtily. He then pulls a gift bag out of nowhere and gives it to Kuroko, “Here, Kuroko. It’s your lucky item for the day. Consider it in place of a birthday gift.” 

“Thank you, Midorima-kun. That’s so thoughtful of you,” Kuroko sends him a thankful smile, opening up the gift to reveal a blue marble-pattern ceramic mug. 

“Kuro-chin, I’ll give you these. Just this once, okay?” Murasakibara drops a box of special birthday edition Maiubo onto Kuroko’s lap.

“Thank you, Murasakibara-kun.”

“Oh yeah, and Aka-chin wanted me to give you this since he couldn’t come,” he hands Kuroko a sealed envelope, which he then opens to reveal a ticket for an all-day treatment at one of the best spas in Tokyo. 

“I’ll have to thank Akashi-kun later. Thank you for passing it onto me,” Kuroko bows his head, and Murasakibara does a little head bobble in return, before stuffing himself with more snacks. 

“Okay. Who’s ready for cake?” Kagami asks, getting on his feet and being met with the sparkly-eyed gazes of everyone in the room. 

He had made a vanilla triple chocolate cake, and everyone fawned over it - especially Kuroko who looked ready to hug the cake to his chest like it was a newborn kitten or something. He lit the candles and they all sang happy birthday, before digging in. A few hours later, after everyone had left, it was just Kagami and Kuroko who had moved out onto the balcony. 

“Alright, time for me to give you my gift,” Kagami says, pulling the gift wrapped box out of his inside jacket pocket.

“I thought Kagami-kun’s gift to me was hosting the party.” Kuroko answered, surprise entering his face at the additional gift. 

“What? Hell no, I’m not so cheap I’ll only give you that. What do you take me for?” Kagami pouts, because he’d just wanted to save his gift for Kuroko to open as his last one. 

Kuroko sends him an indulgent smile, “I would have been happy even without a gift. Being with Kagami-kun is enough.”

“God, you need a filter. For your next birthday, for sure I’m getting you one. So embarrassing…” shaking his head and trying to dispel the rosiness in his cheeks, he thrusts the box towards his boyfriend, “Here. Happy birthday, Kuroko.”

Kuroko accepts it and slowly begins unwrapping the gift. Nervous all of a sudden, Kagami starts talking to fill the space before Kuroko sees his gift. 

“I know Kise got you that new phone,” Kagami frowns remembering it, hating being outdone by  _ Kise  _ of all people, but he continues, “and it probably has an in-built camera or whatever, but nothing beats the real thing.”

In Kuroko’s hands is a brand new digital camera. 

Kagami goes on to explain all of its good points, hoping he’s picked something Kuroko will like, “This way, you can catch all the good moments, and keep them forever. And make sure  _ you  _ get in the photos too! Even if people forget about you sometimes, that doesn’t mean you should forget about yourself, idiot.”

Leaning up without a word, Tetsuya pressed his lips against the other’s in a short, gentle kiss. When he pulled back, the sound of their lips leaving each other made the sweet parting sound he loved. Kuroko smiled from his eyes, whilst Kagami had gone fire-engine red and was stuck staring at Kuroko like a statue.

“Thank you so much, I will use it well.”

“Y-You’re welcome. It was nothing, y’know...”

“Kagami-kun, don’t you have something else for me?”

“Huh? What are you sa–”

One look at the small smile curling those lips, and Kagami knew the little bastard was messing with him. Probably trying to get Kagami to bluster and fumble over his words, stuttering out something lame just for Kuroko to laugh at. Well, for once Kagami wasn’t going to fall into that trap. Two could play at that game, after all.

Circling his arm around so his hand pressed in the small of his back, he pulled Kuroko closer to him until he was flush against his chest. Startled by the unexpected move, eyes that shone like some sort of gemstone stared up at him. They sparkled in the glow of the city lights, and Taiga’s heart skipped a beat.

“You’re so spoiled, geez,” Murmuring the words softly as he leaned closer, his eyes slipped closed and he connected their lips again.

Kuroko’s hands were clutched at his upper arms, the front of his body warm and fitting just right up against him. Tilting his head, he changed the angle of the kiss and deepened their embrace. Their lips moved in tandem, like remembering an old dance they had learnt together.

_ You’re the one I want. Now and forever. If I just have you, then I have all I need. _

As they broke apart, he opened his eyes to find Kuroko staring at him. Then, he tipped forward and pressed his face against Kagami’s chest, fine blue hair filling his vision instead. Without saying a word, Kagami raised his arms up a little more to wrap around his whole frame. He would never take it for granted. Even when they fought, and Kagami got angry over stupid things and Kuroko wouldn’t speak to him. Every lonely feeling, every piece of him had been touched by this person. Everything that was impossible became possible through him.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko’s voice was soft and muffled against his chest, but Kagami could recognise his name on those lips no matter what. 

“Yeah?” he asks, just as softly, and Kuroko pulls back to look up at him.

“I think I would very much like another slice of cake, may I?”

His ruby eyes widened, then he was laughing, “What are you saying, idiot? It’s your cake, eat as much as you want!” 

“Then, shall we go inside?” Tilting his head in the direction of the doors, Kuroko looked back to him and patiently waited for an answer.

“Sure,” He lowered his arms and released Kuroko from his hold, and Kuroko slipped his arms away from around his waist.

They were in the kitchen, and Kagami just served up a piece of cake for Kuroko. There’s a pause, a moment of inspection, and Kagami knows something is coming.

Then, inevitably, Kuroko says to him, “Kagami-kun, that slice is too big. I can’t finish it by myself.”

Kagami’s eye twitched, an annoyed tick forming on his brow, “Then you should have said something when I was cutting it!” He exclaimed, pointing down at the slice of cake like it had done something offensive. 

Picking up the plate, Kuroko stared down at it. Looking back up, he moved it slightly in Kagami’s direction as he suggested, “Share with me, if you please?”

Rolling his eyes at Kuroko’s typical antics, he sighs and picks up the plate, heading over to the table with Kuroko in tow. Kagami realised he’d only grabbed one fork just as he sat down, but dismissed getting another one. It would be fine to share. 

He lets Kuroko eat the first piece, and after seeing blue eyes twinkle as he tasted it, Kuroko hands the fork over for Kagami to have a piece. They continue on in this fashion, eating a piece for themselves and then passing the fork over for the other to eat. 

“Ah,” Kuroko sits up straighter when they were about halfway through the cake. He had that look like he realised something, so Kagami decided to ask him. 

“What?”

“I just realised, it’s an indirect kiss,” Kuroko says, an interested glint in his eyes as if he had just discovered something important. 

Kagami tilted his head, not understanding what he was saying. Then his gaze fell on the cake, and he looked up to see Kuroko holding the fork, and then his gaze dropped to his lips. 

“What are you saying!? We just did that before!” His cheeks warmed as he recalled the actual kisses they shared. 

“Yes, but this is different.”

“It’s not! It’s the same, idiot!”

Blinking owlishly at him, Kuroko leaned in closer, “Why are you getting embarrassed? Does Kagami-kun enjoy my indirect kisses that much?”

Covering his face with one hand, Kagami yells to cover his embarrassment, “Shut up! I swear, there’s something wrong with you!”

Then, there’s silence. Kagami waits until his face doesn’t feel like the underside of a hot pan before lifting his head. His eye twitches as he looks at Kuroko’s calm, unaffected demeanour. 

“Oi, give me the fork,” Kagami said, his gaze low as he held out his hand.

Just as Kuroko raised another piece to his mouth, he stopped and stared blankly, “I was only teasing, Kagami-kun. Please, don’t take my cake away,”

“Just give it to me!” He demanded, his face reddening again as he thrust his hand closer.

Sighing softly, Kuroko looked sorrowful as he relinquished his hold on the fork and passed it over. Once it was in his hand, Kagami gobbled down the piece already on it. Then, as he was chewing he stabbed another piece on the fork. Clearing his throat once it was all gone, Kagami extended his arm out and moved the fork in front of Kuroko’s face. Surprise spread across his features, and he aimed those glittering blue orbs questioningly at him. 

“Are you gonna eat or what?” He mumbled, blushing fiercely.

A faint smile stole over Kuroko’s lips, as he looked down at the fork, “Thank you for the food,” Kagami then fed him the piece, watching as Kuroko chewed it thoroughly, savouring every part of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
